


No Peeking

by Gemerald_City



Series: KageHina's Adventures in Sex [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is vocal, Kenma is in charge, Kink Negotiation, Kozume Kenma in Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kozume Kenma, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemerald_City/pseuds/Gemerald_City
Summary: After their first foursome with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kageyama and Hinata are ready for their next adventure. This time it's with Kenma and Kuroo! What new things will the boys get to try, and will Kageyama even be able to see what's going on with that blindfold Kenma is making him wear?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KageHina's Adventures in Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Nerves Setting In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this fic. I am hoping to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks until it is finished. 
> 
> Thanks to LM for the help with editing! You're the best encouragement I could ever have.

Hinata was usually the first one to wake up in the morning. It didn’t mean he was the first to get out of bed, but he was almost always awake before Kageyama.

The sound of Hinata fast asleep as he woke up told Kageyama one of two things had happened. Either it was much earlier than he usually woke up or Hinata had laid awake far later the previous night, thinking about their plans for the coming afternoon.

Based on the sunlight filtering into their bedroom through the curtains, Kageyama would have put a lot of money on option B. Gently extracting himself from his boyfriend’s arms he slid out of bed and glanced at the bedside clock.

10:33. He was correct. Hinata almost never slept past 9:00, even on weekends.

Kageyama looked down at his boyfriend, spotting the small drop of drool threatening to run down Hinata’s chin and onto the pillow. A smile formed on his lips as his mind flashed back to the first time he had chastised Hinata for drooling while sleeping on the bus ride back from their first official victory over Aoba Johsei.

It was hard to believe how far they had come in only a few years. They were still rivals, of course, but their bond had become as hard as forged steel. Their love for each other was only eclipsed by their level of trust. No matter what happened Kageyama knew he loved Hinata and Hinata loved him. They could be completely honest with each other, no matter what form that took.

Sometimes it was shouting. Sometimes it was talking. And sometimes it was breaking down, showing their vulnerability, and allowing the other to hold them while they cried. As multifaceted as their relationship could be, Kageyama knew that they would always love each other.

It was what led them here. To the day he and Hinata were going to have sex with their former Nekoma rivals, Kenma and Kuroo.

It helped that this wasn’t the first time they were going to have sex with another couple. A few weeks prior they had beaten Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their first volleyball tournament at university. The older boys had invited them over for sex the day after the game as a way to, as they put it, _make it up to them._

Hinata had been nervous but, knowing how much Kageyama wanted Oikawa, he had been supportive. In the end he had loved every second of it.

While their first time had been Kageyama’s fantasy, today was supposed to be Hinata’s. This time it was Kageyama who was a bit nervous. He had never formed a bond with the boys from Nekoma like Hinata had. One thing he did know was that Kenma was shy and had asked Hinata if Kageyama would do something special, wear a blindfold.

At the thought of the blindfold Kageyama’s cock twitched in his boxer briefs. He turned from watching Hinata sleep, quickly directing his thoughts towards breakfast and away from things that would potentially make him horny. Like blindfolds.

He managed to keep his thoughts focused while making breakfast, though he did spend far too long selecting one of the myriad teas his mother had sent him when he and Hinata had moved into their apartment. He finished pouring two cups as a sleep-tousled Hinata wandered into the kitchen, wiping the line drool from his chin on the third attempt.

Kageyama chuckled as he handed his boyfriend one of the cups.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Be careful, it’s hot.”

“Yeah. You are.” Hinata’s mumbled response caused Kageyama’s chuckle to spread through his entire chest, forcing him to momentarily choke on the oxygen in his lungs.

“Seriously, Hinata? Are you still in high school?”

“What? You are!” The pout of fake indignation was one of Kageyama’s favorite expressions to see on Hinata and the redhead knew it. “I just want to make sure you know it before we go over to Kenma’s later.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Later? Hinata, you told them we’d be there at noon.”

“Yeah. So… later.”

“It’s almost 11.”

“Wait, what?” Hinata froze, teacup millimeters from his lips. “Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god, Kageyama. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

Kageyama took a sip of his own tea, slowly savoring it before setting the cup down and picking up both of their breakfast plates.

“You needed sleep.” He walked out of the kitchen and into the living area and set their plates down on the table. “And it’s not like they’ll start without us. Just text Kenma and tell him we’re running late. You can blame me.”

The offer to take the blame was his peace offering. They might be in love, but they were still rivals who tried to outdo each other whenever possible. Kageyama knew Hinata would take the opportunity to one-up him. He also knew it was the easiest way to calm the redhead down and get him to eat breakfast.

“Okay, I’ll do it right now so they don’t worry!” Hinata stopped at the table long enough to set down both teacups before practically skipping to the bedroom. He returned moments later, fingers busily typing away on his phone. “I’m telling him you overslept and I’m making you breakfast from scratch.”

Kageyama smirked, “He’ll never believe it.”

“He knows you sleep later than me.”

“Yeah, and everyone knows you can’t cook without a box and a ton of instructions. Just leave it at ‘overslept’.”

Hinata’s face scrunched briefly at the assessment of his cooking skills, but he stayed silent, nodding his head and finishing his text.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kuroo’s voice, part amusement and part concern, echoed down the hall after Kenma.

“Will you calm down? You just said they’re running late, so there’s no need panic.”

Kuroo was right. Kenma tried to admit it as infrequently as possible, especially out loud, but Kuroo was usually right. It was one of many things that Kenma adored about his childhood-best-friend-turned-boyfriend. Another one was the way Kuroo almost always seemed to know what he was thinking. Almost.

“I know you want to look cute for shorty.” A distinct lack of echo alerted Kenma to the fact that his boyfriend was following him as he scurried into their bedroom. The taller boy paused to lean against the doorframe, watching Kenma collect some of his favorite sexy outfits before finishing his point. “But I don’t think he’s even going to notice what you’re wearing.”

Kenma paused, a pair of lacey red stockings in one hand and headband with white cat ears in the other. He felt his face flush as he finally admitted, out loud, the secret he had been keeping since Shouyou had texted him to propose a foursome.

“This isn’t for Shouyou. I want to look good for Kageyama.”

He peeked at his lanky boyfriend, quickly diverting his gaze as their eyes met and he saw that familiar, knowing smirk quickly replace the initial look of shock.

“Well, well. Have you finally stopped being afraid of him?”

“I wasn’t afraid of him.” Kenma scrunched his eyes closed, trying to rid himself of the memory of Kageyama’s stare boring holes directly into his soul. “Okay, maybe I was. But Shouyou is completely in love with him, so he can’t be that scary.”

He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and gazing at the items clutched in his hands.

“Besides, not only is he incredibly hot, but Shouyou says his dick is literally perfect.”

He tossed aside the kitten ears and began digging through the open chest of drawers in front of him. Kuroo watched him for a minute from the doorway before stepping up behind him and wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Hey,” the taller boy placed a delicate kiss on the top of Kenma’s head. “I can lay down the ground rules with them before we get started. Is there anything off limits?”

Kenma felt himself melting back into his boyfriend’s embrace. He took his time, thinking of all the things he and Kuroo had tried over the years, and considering if he would be okay doing them with Hinata and Kageyama.

“You know what I like. And Shouyou said they both got tested after their last… session.” He let the final word hang in the air between them.

“Are you jealous, Kenma?”

Kenma huffed out a small sigh.

“Maybe. I mean, yeah. I am kinda jealous that they were with Oikawa and Iwaizumi before us.” He turned in Kuroo’s arms, tilting his face up to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes. “So that just means we have to be better.”

Kuroo chuckled. He craned his neck down, placing a gentle kiss on Kenma’s lips before replying.

“Oh, we will be.”

Kuroo released Kenma from the embrace. As he turned to leave the room he paused, reaching out and grabbing the blindfold off the top of the dresser whose drawers Kenma had been raiding.

“I’ll make sure Kageyama doesn’t see you until you want him to.”

Kenma hummed an affirmative as Kuroo left the bedroom. They were definitely going to be better than those Aoba Johsai boys. Deciding on the final pieces of his outfit, he started to tidy up the random clothes strewn about the bedroom. He had plenty of time before Hinata and Kageyama arrived to make sure the bedroom was presentable before prepping himself.

His heart started racing. This was going to be fun. A lot of fun.


	2. Shall We Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata arrive at Kenma and Kuroo's apartment, eager to get started. Kuroo needs to lay down a few ground rules before unleashing Kenma on the excited Karasuno boys. Let's start the sex scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kageyama's POV. I am hoping to have all future chapters alternating between POVs between Kenma and Kageyama. 
> 
> Again a massive thank you to LM for helping me with editing and ideas. Love you!

They weren’t running as late as they could have been, as they _should_ have been. Honestly, with how long it took his boyfriend to finish breakfast and get ready it was a miracle they made the train at all. Kageyama thanked the universe for small favors as Hinata dragged him up the stairs to their final destination.

Hinata paused once they reached the landing. His rapidly rising chest caught Kageyama’s eye as he combed a hand through his own hair to make sure it wasn’t sticking up in any odd places. He took the time to finish before stepping in front of his boyfriend to look him in the eye.

The look on Hinata’s face was one he had seen a thousand times. It was the expression he made whenever he knew that a set was coming his way. He was excited. Kageyama swallowed his nerves, determined to have one final check in before they committed to doing this.

“Hinata, I know this is something you’ve been looking forward to…”

“Tobio.” Hinata cut him off, the use of his given name forcing Kageyama to listen. “Remember what you said to me before the last time we did something like this?”

Kageyama remembered it like it was yesterday. “I want us to do this. Together.”

“Right. That’s how I feel now. I want us to do this, together.” Hinata reached out to grab Kageyama’s hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing them. “I love you, Tobio Kageyama. Nothing is going to change that.”

Kageyama nodded, the tension he hadn’t noticed in his shoulders draining away.

“I love you too, Shouyou Hinata. Okay, I’m ready.”

Hinata dropped his hands and stepped around him toward the door to Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment.

“Well that’s good, because we’re here.” He reached up and knocked, smirking over his shoulder. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re insecure.”

Kageyama lunged, intent on either strangling Hinata or kissing him, maybe both. Before he could grab him the door swung open, and the lanky form of Tetsurou Kuroo grinned down at them.

“I see someone’s eager to get started.” He said, stepping back and gesturing for them to enter. “Please, won’t you come inside?”

Kageyama followed Hinata through the door, removing his shoes before moving past the entry. The first thing he noticed was how large the open-concept apartment looked. The second thing he noticed was the large framed picture of four men on a beach, in very tiny swimsuits, hanging over the fireplace.

He recognized all four immediately.

There was Kuroo and Kenma, of course, but also their old Fukurodani rivals Bokuto and Akaashi. Based on how low Bokuto’s arm was around Kuroo’s waist, and the fact that Kenma was perched half in Akaashi’s lap, Kageyama felt safe in assuming there was more than just friendship going on between the two couples. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, eyes taking in every curve and muscle.

Kuroo’s voice drifted into Kageyama’s thoughts, answering the questions he hadn’t had a chance to ask.

“That photo is from the trip Kenma and I took last year to Hawaii with Bo and Akaashi. It was the celebration of our decision to become… well Bo calls it fuck buddies, but that seems a bit too reductive.”

“What do you call it?” Hinata leaned forward as he asked, clearly intrigued.

“There’s definitely a romantic edge to it, but we aren’t all four in a relationship. Kenma and I are a couple, and Bo and Akaashi are a couple. We do a lot of things together, not only sex. But it’s been a few weeks since we’ve seen them and we have both been tested since then.”

Kuroo took Kageyama’s hand, gently leading him into the living room with Hinata as he shifted the conversation to the current situation.

“Kenma is in the bedroom, but the door is open so he can hear everything we discuss. I would like to set rules and boundaries with you here before we join him, if that’s okay?”

Kageyama swallowed the saliva that had started to pool on his tongue. Hinata glanced at him and then answered for both of them.

“That sounds good. We don’t have much experience with this, but neither of us really have anything that we refuse to do.” His eyes flicked to Kageyama’s face and then back to Kuroo’s. “We do have some preferences, but we’re also open to trying new things.”

Kuroo grinned. “We have a few things that are off limits and some preferences, but I’m curious to hear yours first.”

“Hinata really likes sucking dick.” Kageyama was determined not to let Hinata speak for him the entire time. The redhead turned to glare at him, his expression a comical mix of arousal and mock indignation. “He also likes to be vocal. I know that’s a shock.”

Hinata punched him in the arm, ignoring Kuroo’s sharp bark of laughter.

“Since we’re sharing each other’s preferences.” Another punch and glare flew Kageyama’s direction. “Kageyama wants to try being forced into things. You know, positions and stuff.”

Hinata’s explanation left a lot to be desired, judging by the arched eyebrow from Kuroo.

“Like, you know… tell me what to do, hold me down, pull my hair. That kind of stuff.”

Kageyama could feel his cheeks go as red as his boyfriend’s hair. He stared resolutely at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Kuroo. A few embarrassed heartbeats later a finger hooked under his chin, lifting it slowly up. He found himself staring into Kuroo’s warm and understanding smile.

“Oho, I think this will work out quite well. You see, Kenma is worried about your intense eyes. So he requested you wear this.” A blindfold swung into Kageyama’s peripheral vision, dangling from Kuroo’s other hand. “And he wants to be the only one who can decide when it comes off.”

“Okay.”

Hinata had told him that a blindfold was likely, but now that it was in front of him he was more excited than he had anticipated. He could feel his rapidly growing erection straining against his pants.

“A few quick rules and preferences from us.”

Kageyama felt spellbound by the blindfold now hanging in front of him. He let Hinata answer for both of them, suppressing an eye roll at the over-the-top enthusiasm of his boyfriend.

“Sure. Whatever it is, we will do our best!”

“You really haven’t changed much have you, Hinata?” Kuroo chuckled as he pulled the blindfold away from Kageyama’s face, making sure he had both of their full attention. “Kenma said you both got tested. He asked you to because he prefers bareback. Is that okay with you?”

Kageyama nodded vigorously, sensing rather than seeing Hinata’s concurrent nod.

“Good. We both enjoy things to be a little rough, but choking is off limits. Also, Kenma isn’t a fan of impact, like spanking. If he asks for it, go ahead, but not too hard. I don’t mind spanking, so if it feels right, let me have it.”

He paused, eyes flicking back and forth between the two younger boys. Kageyama saw his own confirmation accepted in Kuroo’s expression before the older boy continued.

“That’s about it, really. I won’t give too much away about Kenma’s sensitive spots. I’ll let you find those on your own. Now, are you ready to get started?”

“Yes, please!” Kageyama heard the harmony of Hinata and himself answering in unison.

Without saying another word Kuroo stepped forward, gently fitting the blindfold over Kageyama’s eyes. He had heard stories about other senses being heightened when sight was removed, but it clearly wasn’t something that happened instantly. He felt lost. Completely cut off and isolated.

He sucked in a slow breath, closing his eyes beneath the blindfold and trying to focus on the sounds of Kuroo and Hinata breathing next to him.

He jumped as fingers brushed his arm. Goosebumps originating from the point of contact erupted across his skin. He barely contained a yelp of surprise and was grateful that neither of the other boys mentioned it.

Hinata’s voice sounded from the same side the touch had come from.

“Kageyama you’re so sensitive like this. I like it.”

“Mmhmm.” Kageyama was too focused on the sensation of his boyfriend’s fingertips lingering on his skin to form actual words.

He heard the faint rustle of clothing moving away. Kuroo’s voice sounded out, farther away than he had been moments before.

“Hinata why don’t you take his hands to guide him?”

The feeling of Hinata’s fingers sliding down his arms and taking his hands set Kageyama’s nerves tingling. He found himself following the pull without thinking about it, intent on maintaining the contact.

It was only a few short steps to the bedroom, but it seemed to take forever. Kageyama wasn’t sure why until he realized that Hinata must be walking backwards so that he could continue to hold both of Kageyama’s hands. Once they stopped walking he felt Hinata’s body press into his, the familiar ghost of his breath whispering an “I love you” across Kageyama’s lips before pressing a kiss to them and pulling away.

A split second later there was an energy explosion from in front of him.

“Kenma! You look so hot!” Hinata’s voice pitched up an octave and Kageyama could picture the exact look that would be plastered across his face.

“Doesn’t he, though?” A deep chuckle from Kuroo was followed by the sounds of bedsprings shifting and light footsteps.

“Thanks, Shouyou.” Kenma’s sultry voice dripped with seduction as it approached. “I think you and Kuroo should strip and then we can all take our time undressing this one.”

The sounds of clothing being shed echoed in Kageyama’s ears as a single finger pressed briefly against his lips before starting to slowly descend. It tugged at his bottom lip, continuing down his chin. He felt his head tip back automatically as the finger continued down his throat, feather light as it grazed his Adam’s apple on its way to his chest.

It kept a slow pace as it dragged down his shirt between his pecs, traced down the center line of his abs, and pressed ever so gently into his belly button as it passed. The finger paused when it touched the waistband of his pants. He felt it crook ever so slightly, hooking as if to pull the fabric down before releasing and making its to the base of his now throbbing erection and pausing.

Kageyama released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding as all five fingers grabbed his clothed erection and began slowly massaging. The sounds of undressing stopped and he barely had time to wonder where the others were when hands grabbed him from both sides.

His shirt was pulled unceremoniously over his head, pushing the blindfold up a bit. Light stung his eye and all he managed to catch a glimpse of before the blindfold was pulled back into place was a red thigh garter holding up a lacy red stocking.

“No peeking, Kageyama.” Both of Kenma’s hands slid through his hair as he spoke, gingerly brushing it away from the blindfold.

The other two took this moment to pull Kageyama’s pants and underwear down all at once, exposing him completely.

“Oh my god, Shouyou you were right.” The lust in Kenma’s voice was overwhelming. “His dick is literally perfect.”

Kageyama felt his entire body blush as he sputtered. “Wha- Hinata you _said_ that?”

“What?” Hinata’s voice had started to move and Kageyama had the sudden mental image of a crow circling an object of interest before swooping in. “It is.”

Two hands cupped his ass, rolling and squeezing as a chin landed gently on his shoulder and a deep voice hummed in his ear.

“It’s not the only perfect thing here.”

Kageyama moaned as Kuroo continued to knead his ass. A hand grabbed him firmly by the dick and began to slowly pull him forward. His hand shot out to steady himself and was immediately grabbed for support. He heard Hinata chuckle as his hand was squeezed.

“You know, I like seeing you being led around by the dick.”

“Shut up. I don’t think- oof.”

His retort was cut off as several hands spun him around and shoved onto his back on the bed. Kenma’s voice, now sharp and authoritative, barked out orders as Kageyama felt him climb onto the bed.

“Sit up and spread your legs off the bed. You, on your knees and suck him. You, here next to me and let him stroke you.”

Kageyama sat up and spread his legs as a hand took his and guided it to a cock that was much longer and thicker than Hinata’s. He began to stroke it as hands slid up his thighs and a mouth enveloped the head of his cock. He didn’t even try to suppress his moan as the mouth dipped down, quickly taking him all the way to the hilt.

His free hand shot down to grab the back of the head at his crotch. The length of hair confirmed that his boyfriend was the one sucking him, not a surprise given his earlier disclosure of Hinata’s favorite thing as well as the familiar sounds the redhead was making.

He focused on the cock in his hand, speeding up his strokes. He licked his lips as fingers began to card through his hair. As he began to lower his mouth toward the cock in his hand the fingers in his hair gripped and yanked his head back.

“No no, I said stroke. You’ll get to suck one if you do a good job.” Kenma was clearly enjoying himself.

The fingers in his hair returned to idly swirling and Kageyama focused his attention on giving the best hand job he could manage.

It wasn’t easy, since Hinata seemed to be determined to suck his soul out through his cock. The redhead’s moans were getting louder, steadily drowning out the sounds of kissing above Kageyama’s head.

A stockinged leg draped over his shoulder and he felt a hard cock press gently against his cheek.

“You wanted to suck a cock, right? How about this one.” The last sentence wasn’t a question. It was a command.

Kageyama opened his mouth obediently, almost gagging at the size as Kenma shoved his cock all the way in. It was easily the same size as his own, and only slightly smaller than the one in his hand. The cock in his mouth and the fingers in his hair paused, giving him a moment to adjust.

Once he was used to the size he hummed a brief affirmative and began to bob his head up and down, matching the rhythm of Hinata down below. For good measure he increase the pace of his hand, syncing the strokes as well.

The fingers in his hair gripped tighter as the cock in his mouth began to leak precum. Kageyama paused his bobbing to swirl his tongue around the head, savoring the salty taste. The fingers released their grip as both the cock in his mouth and the one in his hand were pulled away suddenly.

He heard Hinata whine in protest as hands grabbed Kageyama under the armpits and pulled him into a kneeling position on the bed.

Kenma was quick to soothe the redhead.

“Shouyou you can continue, but do it on all fours on the bed. Kuroo needs to put his mouth to good use too, and your ass could use some attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am planning to have the next chapter out in 1-2 weeks. With the plan to alternate POVs I may do shorter chapters with each having one POV, or longer chapters that each include a Kenma and a Kageyama POV. It all depends on how fast I can write and edit them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you haven't already, please check out part one of this series. I have ideas for the next three adventures already, but if you have people you want me to pair them with please let me know.
> 
> The next chapter will get into the sex. I am hoping to have it ready to post in 1-2 weeks from the publication of this one. Fingers crossed!


End file.
